Jahrestag
by Mirija
Summary: Snape und Harry treffen sich an Dumbledores Grab - kleiner One-Shot


Disclaimer: Als JKR, mir nix, keine Kohle  
Rating: P6, K  
Warnungen: Keine +grins+

In eigener Sache: Endlich ist die Sperrung meines Accounts wieder aufgehoben. Wer wissen will, wie es mit "Schuld und Vertrauen" weitergeht, schaue btte in mein Profil. In der Zwischenzeit viel Spaß mit dem einen oder anderen One-Shot.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Jahrestag**

Es war soweit! Ein Jahr war vergangen, seit Albus begraben worden war. Aus irgendeinem Grunde hatte er diesen Tag gefürchtet. Nun war er da! Snape stand am Grab, den ein Stein aus hellem Marmor zierte. In goldener Schrift war darauf zu lesen:

„Albus Dumbledore – Licht der Zaubererwelt"

Snape unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Er stand aufrecht in seine üblichen schwarzen Roben gekleidet vor diesem Stein und schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf.

„Licht der Zaubererwelt", das klingt wie „Junge, der lebt!" sagte er sarkastisch und erst da fiel ihm auf, dass er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte. Aber das spielte ja keine Rolle, er war ohnehin allein am Grab. Snape hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht am Todestag zum Grab zu gehen, denn an diesem Tag glich Hogwarts und speziell der Friedhof, einer Pilgerstätte. Nein, Menschenansammlungen hatte Snape immer gemieden, daran hatte sich auch in der Zeit nach Voldemorts Sturz nichts geändert.

Wieder musste Snape ein unmutiges Schnauben unterdrücken. Jeder hatte geglaubt, dass, wenn Dumbledore sterben würde, er sein Leben heroisch für Hogwarts und seine Schüler im finalen Kampf aushauchen würde, während er gemeinschaftlich mit dem Jungen, der lebt, Voldemort mit über diese endgültige Klippe reißt.

Ein ironisches Grinsen stahl sich in die Mundwinkel von Snape. Stattdessen hatte Dumbledore seinen Tod einer simplen Grippe zu verdanken, die ihn noch bevor er irgendeinem entscheidenden Kampf beiwohnen konnte, einfach im Bett sterben und eines Morgens nicht mehr aufwachen ließ.

Die Zaubererwelt war schockiert gewesen. Selbstverständlich hatte man ihm, Snape, den Tod Dumbledores anhängen wollen, aber er hatte ihm glücklicherweise in den Tagen vor seinem Tod keine Tränke verabreicht. Als offiziell geklärt war, dass Snape Dumbledore nicht vergiftet hatte, wollte man ihm andersherum unterlassene Hilfeleistung ankreiden.

Wieder kam Snape nicht umhin, den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Und, alter Freund, war es unterhaltsam gewesen? Glitzern deine Augen da, wo du jetzt bist, auch immer noch so amüsiert?"

Snape hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich. Er spannte sich leicht an, aber es gab keine Todesser mehr und so auch keine Notwendigkeit in unnötige Aktion zu verfallen, die seiner stolzen Würde schaden würde. Insgeheim war er aber schon neugierig, wer denn außer ihm den Tag des Begräbnisses als Dumbledore-Gedenktag gewählt hatte. Von der Seite her schob sich nun ein Kopf in sein Blickfeld.

Schwarze strubbelige Haare – innerlich stöhnte er auf. Potter! Das konnte nur Potter sein! Ja, er hatte Potter nicht mehr gesehen, seit … ja, seit wann? Seit dem finalen Kampf. Sie hatten tatsächlich Seite an Seite kämpfen müssen – aber es war kein heldenhaftes Szenario gewesen! Es war ein abscheuliches Gemetzel, von dem sie alle ein Trauma davongetragen hatten.

Wenn Snape so zurückdachte, dann war eigentlich nichts so gekommen, wie es erwartet wurde. Auch Albus Beerdigung fiel unter diese Kategorie. Die Menschen hatten geglaubt, bei Dumbledores Beerdigung müsste entweder strahlender Sonnenschein herrschen oder Gewitterwolken müssten über Hogwarts ziehen. Doch nichts dergleichen war der Fall. Es war ein ganz normaler, bedeckter, kühler Tag.

Seit Snape Potter bemerkt hatte, blickte er ihm ohne Worte, nur mit der typisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue, ins Gesicht. Gut, Potter ließ sich davon nicht mehr so beeindrucken wie als Schüler, aber immerhin, er schien sich zumindest noch unwohl unter diesem Blick zu fühlen.

Snape musste ironisch lächeln, als er daran dachte, dass dies ein weiterer Punkt war, der anders gekommen war. Alle waren fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Voldemorts Sturz noch in Potters Schulzeit stattfinden müsse. Nur Merlin weiß, warum sie es glaubten. Tatsächlich schleppte sich alles aber noch Jahre hin, so dass Potter nun fast 30 und er selbst fast 50 Jahre alt war.

Endlich! Eine Reaktion. Gleich würde Potter etwas sagen. Er wippte auf so angespannte Weise herum und fuhr durch seine zerzausten Haare, wie immer, wenn er mit ihm sprach.

„Ich bin heute gekommen, ich wollte den Rummel an seinem Todestag nicht."

Frustrierend. Er hatte mit Potter etwas gemeinsam. Ein erneuter Tiefpunkt seines Lebens war erreicht. Snape wandte sich wieder dem Grabstein zu. Fast hätte er geseufzt.

Eine ganze Weile standen sie still nebeneinander.

Verdammt, Albus, selbst tot schaffst du es noch, meinem Leben immer wieder Tiefpunkte hinzuzufügen.

Snapes Blick fiel wieder auf Harry und er kniff seine Lippen noch stärker zusammen. Der Junge hampelte schon wieder so herum, womöglich wollte er ihm ein weiteres Gespräch aufzwingen. Obwohl nun schon fast 30, sah er immer noch aus wie ein Jugendlicher. Vielleicht kam das auch durch seine ungepflegten Haare. Unwillkürlich musste Snape daran denken, dass auch von seinen eigenen Haaren viele dachten, sie seien ungepflegt. Schnell schob er den Gedanken beiseite, an noch mehr Gemeinsamkeiten mit Potter hatte er keinen Bedarf.

Harry stöhnte leise auf: „Warum hängen die Tiefpunkte meines Lebens eigentlich immer mit Dumbledore zusammen?"

In den Hintergrund drängend, dass dies eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit war, musste Snape innerlich lächeln. Ausgerechnet Snape hier am Grab zu treffen, war sicher von Potter nicht beabsichtigt gewesen. Geschweige denn von ihm selbst. Man könnte fast den Eindruck gewinnen, Dumbledore hätte immer noch seine Finger im Spiel und wollte einen letzten Aussöhnungsversuch zwischen seinen Hauptschachfiguren initiieren.

Plötzlich war Snape Dumbledores Anwesenheit so präsent. Er hatte fast den Eindruck … er könnte ihn … riechen. Snape runzelte die Stirn und atmete vorsichtig ein.

Da erschien aus Potters Richtung eine Hand mit einer kleinen, offenen Dose in seinem Blickfeld.

„Zitronenbonbon?"

oooooooooooooooo Ende ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen!


End file.
